Only To Be Right With You
by Penelope S Cartwright
Summary: Another war is brewing, new villains and old allies arise but is everything as it appears to be? Eventually R/J. Follows through canon and S8 Comics except no Twilight here.
1. Only the Beginning

_Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. Written in boredom and the spirit of all that is lovely of BtVS, Giles, and Jenny. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_June 2004 _

No one would have known a little town once stood here. The crater was in the middle of the desert and looked like it had been there for hundreds of years. It was easily 2 miles wide. It had only been a year since the town collapsed and everything was destroyed.

It was midnight now in that barren place. Debris had mostly rotted away; only the stone and brick of the buildings remained. Dust covered everything. Remarkably a single shadow moved through the bottom, flat surface. The full moon illuminated its way. The figure was tall and very thin. It gave off an air of being fragile, but its walk was steady and sure. It wore a blue cloak that hid its visage. It held a bundle of items. It wandered around for several minutes before it stopped suddenly. It placed the bundle on the ground and scattered the contents. It took several candles and formed a circle around itself. Lighting them, it then sat down in the middle. It took a bottle filled with a dark substance in its hand and poured it on the ground in front of itself.

Chanting began and filled the still night. The voice issuing from the figure was cold and slightly horse. The liquid began to move as if with the melody of the figure's voice. It slithered outside of the circle and then it separated into two distinct forms. They went separate ways but met at the end of the form they created. It was an outline of a body. The liquid seeped into the dirt and only the stain of the substance remained. The chanting became faster and more frantic. The figure raised its arms as it screamed piercingly into the night. The candles flared and extinguished. It was silent. Only the air seemed tense. The figure rose to its knees and slumped forward slightly, catching itself with one hand, keeping itself upright. After several minutes a slight thumping sound was vaguely heard. The figure let out a shaky breath and stood up. The earth that was within the outline of the liquid started to shift slightly. A small mound rose up. Fingertips broke through the earth and soon a hand followed. It waved frantically, trying to find any grip. Another hand shot out from the ground. The figure stepped out of the circle and grasped both wrists and pulled. Dirt flew everywhere as the figure pulled the woman out. She was small compared to the figure. Her dark hair was in disarray and her clothes were torn. She took great gulping gasps of air. Her eyes were wide in fear and confusion. She winced as the figure took her hands. They were bleeding. A couple of her nails were missing or half ripped out. Her knuckles were spilt and raw. She looked up into the figure's face and still did not show any other emotion. She tried to speak but only had a coughing fit, doubling over. The figure caught her before she fell over.

"Shhh," the figure said quietly while patting the woman's back. "There will be time enough to talk… Janna."

_June 2003_

"Buffy, I need to speak to you about the new Council."

She sat on a plain wooden chair looking out the window. It was raining and cold, but still she only wore a halter top and shorts. Her skin was pale and not at all close to the golden tan that she had in California. She did not turn her head when she finally spoke.

"We aren't talking about it. I could care less about a council."

"Buffy, we all have this responsibility to bare now. You must understand they look to you as their leader. Dawn has gone off to school in Oxford so you don't have to worry about her. She'll be fine."

"I'm not worried. She can take care of herself."

"Then what is it? I don't understand--."

"That's the problem. You haven't understood in a while, Giles. I quit. I mean it this time. You have no use for me… and I don't need you anymore. I'll only help if no one else can. I doubt we'll have another dire evil like the First… Now get out."

That was the last time he had seen her. She never once turned to look at him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_December 2004_

"Why does it have to be so fucking cold in London?" a young brunette woman complained. She was an American bundled head to toe in winter wear.

"It isn't that cold, Faith. Now keep quiet. We're almost to the flat," her companion replied. He was an older gentleman; definitely British by his accent and dress. While Faith looked like the poor college student, the man radiated refinement.

"I still can't see why I have to tag along, G. You know she hates me… more now that she thinks I stole her Watcher."

"She doesn't hate you. Buffy just…" the man sighed, unable to respond.

"See, Giles! You know it's true. It's like putting two pit bulls into a ring," exclaimed Faith.

"Buffy has been alone for far too long. I doubt she even trusts Willow at the moment. I need both of you for our next assignment."

"I have to work with her?! No, G., I fly solo. You know she's not going to agree to that either. What the hell kind of assignment is it any way that makes you get out your best guns, eh?"

Giles smirked at her, while tugging his scarf loose.

"You'll find out when we reach her flat."

After a block, they walked up to a non-descript building and to the barred door. There was a small call box next to it; Giles pressed the button next to the name "Summers, Buffy."

"Who is it?" a female voice asked.

"It's Giles. Please, Buffy, I need to speak with you."

The buzzer sounded, signaling the front door opening. They entered the building's lobby and proceeded to take the stairs to the fourth floor. Buffy's apartment was the last one on the left. Giles knocked on the door. Faith stood out of the eye-hole's sight. They exchanged a quick look. The door opened slightly, a blue eye peeking through.

"Hello, Buffy," Giles smiled warmly at her. She didn't return it. She opened the door further and motioned for him to enter. Her eyes narrowed as she finally saw Faith, but she did not try to stop her from coming in.

"So what's so important that you have to bring your personal bodyguard?"

"Ouch, Buff, that smarted."

"Girls," Giles snapped. "This is very important."

The Slayers gave each other cold looks before seating themselves at opposite ends of the small living room. Faith noticed Giles had sat nearer to Buffy. Buffy sat Indian-style with her arms crossed, her face showing no emotion. At least this time she was wearing proper winter clothing. She was in jeans and a turtleneck. She looked much better than the last time Giles had seen her.

"Now then," started Giles. "It has come to my attention that slayers are slowly disappearing and their mutilated bodies being found in very public areas months afterwards."

"Vampires or the First's disciples, I'm guessing," said Buffy with all seriousness.

"Vampires," answered Giles. "The likes of which I have only read about and never believed to be true."

"Are they like the Turok-Han?" asked Faith.

"Yes and no. These vampires have the strength and near invulnerability as the Turok-Han, but they resemble modern vampires. Again the only difference is that they are more related to Dracula."

"So always have fangs but no bumps?"

"Precisely. They are as handsome and beautiful as Dracula, also. They call themselves the Nobility, tracing their bloodlines to the first vampire, the Sacred Ancestor."

"Dracula, again, right?"

"Yes. I was able to contact Dracula through Xander but he was only able to tell us that he had sired hundreds of vampires those first hundred years of his reign. In order for him to keep his… status, he had killed off many of them, but there still are about twenty or so out there according to him."

"You didn't happen to have seen the three sisters, too, huh?" asked Buffy, a small smile appearing on her face. It made her resemble her former self.

Giles coughed suddenly and reached for his handkerchief.

"G! You're blushing! Who are these sisters?"

"Oh, they were just three vamp sisters who Riley caught Giles necking with…"

"May I continue?" interrupted Giles.

The girls nodded. The tension in the room had eased considerably. Giles cleaned off his glasses and cleared his throat once more. Maybe there was hope for their relationship? He remembered the way she had looked at him in the doorway. The last time they had talked, she had made it clear that she didn't care to be part of the new Council… or him.

"There. Now these vampires are easily recognized when they appear. They dress in 18th century clothing which rivals anything the royal tailors can make."

"Really taking this Nobility thing far," muttered Faith.

"They consider themselves the aristocracy of the vampires… And by all accounts, they are the oldest and most powerful living."

"Where have they been all this time?"

"Sleeping is what I've been told. They have chosen to skip whole centuries. My theory is that they have been switching off with each other; one sleeping a century, another awakening him or her and taking their place. I have gone through all of my remaining books and there are hardly any mentions of abnormally strong Vampires. They don't need to hunt as often as regular vampires. That has helped them stay hidden."

Buffy and Faith remained silent. Giles sat forward, his elbows perching on his knees.

"I need for you two to find the coven that has settled here. We need to know why they have all awakened and what their plans are for the future."

"They're here?"

"Yes, or at least three of them are with their 'family' according to a slayer who hid herself when they attacked the other slayer she was with. We've had five girls gone missing. The last one was found… Well, one half of her was outside of Westminster Abby, the other at the gates of Parliament."

"Ew, these guys aren't messing."

Buffy stood up. Giles knew that look on her face.

"I'll start at the Abby and see if I can find anything to track them with."

"You aren't going alone, Buffy," Giles said quietly. Buffy looked mutinous.

"It's much too dangerous," he continued. "These vampires have killed five of our best girls and who knows how many other slayers in other parts of the world… That's why I want you to work with Faith, reconnaissance only."

"No."

"Only reconnaissance?" said Faith.

"I am not working with her again. The last time I saw Faith, I was drowning in a swimming pool."

"I apologized for that! I was undercover!"

"Girls! We do not know anything about the Nobility. As you two are the best Slayers I have, you will protect each other when investigating. Do I make myself clear?"

Both girls huffed and had their arms crossed. They stared in opposite directions like petulant children.

"Buffy? Faith?" demanded Giles.

Both gave the other a scathing look before nodding. Giles seemed relieved.

"Good. Now since we're here, would you two like to accompany me to an early dinner?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows and gave him a reluctant smile and a quiet, "okay." Faith smiled and jumped out of her chair.

"Only if you pay, boss. After you," she motioned to Giles.

They walked through the streets, chatting about recent events and gossip within the new slayer ranks. There was a farmer's market going on. People were walking up and down the street, buying their groceries or examining the exotic fair of some of the venders. They walked through the stands of fruit and herbs. The smell of jasmine and vanilla were the most prominent. The slayers walked in front, actually behaving themselves and getting along. Giles was looking around, comparing prices but keeping up with the young women. A merchant was selling monkshood for a bargain so he stopped quickly.

"Buffy, Faith, just a moment."

The girls stood about ten paces in front of him. The merchant gave him the bundle and his receipt. Giles thanked him and turned towards the girls, bumping into someone as he did so.

"So sorry," he mumbled, placing a steadying hand on the petite figure. He froze. The woman's eyes widened but she pulled out of his grip and ran. He followed her; he had to. Vaguely he could hear Buffy and Faith yelling for him behind him, but he couldn't take his eyes off the figure. His purchases fell to the ground, forgotten. They pushed their way through a throng of people. The woman looked over her shoulder once and gained a spurt of speed. She ran into one of the adjacent alleyways and disappeared from his view. Buffy was able to grab him before he entered the alley. Giles tried to wrestle his arm out of her grip, but Buffy held on.

"Giles! Don't you know it's not safe to go into dark alleyways?"

Buffy yanked him back into the crowded street. Most of the people had turned to stare at the commotion, but they turned the other way when they didn't see anything wrong and it became quiet. Faith was taking in the whole crowd, being as vigilant as possible while Buffy kept her focus on the winded man in front of her. Giles was still staring into the darkness. Sweat beaded his brow and curled the hair on the back of his neck.

"Giles!" Buffy shook him hard, his glasses falling to the end of his nose.

He finally looked at her and blinked. He was flushed with exertion and trembling slightly. He straightened his coat.

"It was… but it can't be… no, it was a trick," he mumbled, his eyes unfocused.

Buffy knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer with so many people around. Faith glanced at Buffy with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's get to the bistro. We'll talk there," Buffy said.

She still held one of Giles's arms as they walked. Faith walked behind them, one hand in her jacket, wrapped around her dagger. They reached the bistro within five minutes and were seated in a booth in the back. Buffy ordered a pot of tea for all of them. Giles was still mumbling to himself slightly and had a far-away look in his eyes. Buffy and Faith glanced at each other and then at Giles.

"What happened back there, Giles?" asked Buffy quietly.

Giles looked at her briefly. He swallowed thickly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Y-You wouldn't believe it. I d-don't know what I saw. I don't believe it."

Buffy frowned. Faith remained silent, glancing about the room with a somber expression.

"Well, who do you think you saw? You clearly thought it was someone you knew," Buffy persisted.

Giles looked away from her. Buffy saw that his expression had darkened as he wrung his hands.

"I thought it was Jenny," he almost whispered.


	2. The First Strike

_Author's Note: Hope everyone who's stopped by and read the first chapter likes the story so far. It's a bit lengthy and I have over 30 pages written and just waiting to be uploaded. It is a slight crossover with the world of "Vampire Hunter D" but all the Nobles are my own characters. Enjoy! _

___________________________________________________________________________

Buffy eyes widened in shock. Faith looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"You know that's not possible," said Buffy quietly.

"Damn it! Of course I know that!" Giles snapped. He sighed, reigning in his embarrassment and anger. "I know she's not… I know it cannot be possible. But I swear that woman was the spitting image of Jenny Calendar."

Faith looked from Buffy to Giles.

"Who's Jenny Calendar?"

Faith had never seen Giles loose his cool like this. He was always the wise guy who knew all the answers. He was the calm guy. Now he was wigged. Buffy gave her a look that clearly meant not to ask about it, but Giles surprised them both.

"Jenny was a… computer teacher at the high school. She helped Buffy and I with certain problems that arose," he took a deep breath. "She was actually there watching Angel, making sure he was brooding and not happy. Jenny was of the Kalderash clan, the people Angel hurt most… a gypsy. She failed to make him stay miserable. When he lost his soul, she recreated the original curse. Before she could tell anyone, Angelus found her and killed her."

Faith knew that was all she was going to get out of him. Buffy would fill her in on their patrol that night.

"In a nutshell," said Buffy. "If it was Jenny, then why would she run from us? We were her friends? Well you were," she ended awkwardly.

"I don't know. I'm-I'm not even sure if it was her. It may have been the light or…"

The waiter came back with their tea. Buffy and Faith placed their orders. Giles tried to wave the waiter away but Buffy made him order something.

"You can take it home and eat it later if you don't want it now."

He nodded. It was silent the rest of the time there. Giles did not say a word, but stared, his face vacant and his eyes not really focused on anything. Buffy and Faith tried to talk strategy for that night. Their food arrived some minutes later. All of them had ordered sandwiches. Giles did not touch his. The slayers had eaten their meals quickly. Buffy knew it was a British faux pas to ask for a take-out bag, but she asked for one anyway. She didn't care what the waiter would think. The waiter did not say anything nor make the obnoxious, haughty eyebrow-raise, probably assuming Buffy did not know any better. The sun was starting to fall.

"Let's go," said Faith.

Giles placed the correct notes on the table and they shuffled out into the street. The lights were coming to life along the street. The street was clear and less people were walking around. It was also considerably colder. Their breaths were visible. Everyone pulled their jackets closer to their bodies. Night had fallen by the time they had reached Buffy's flat again. Giles still had that dazed look to him.

"You're staying here for the night, Giles. I have a guest room you can use. Faith and I will patrol tonight and be back in the morning with a full report for you."

Faith saw him nod and take off his jacket feebly. He looked so worn out.

"Faith, you want anything more practical to wear?" whispered Buffy.

"Yeah, thanks, B."

They went into Buffy's room. Faith settled herself on Buffy's bed. Buffy went to her closet and pulled out two black shirts and two pairs of black cargo pants. Faith was going to ask Buffy more about Jenny, but she shook her head and made a motion to the other room. They changed and moved out to the living room once again. They checked up on Giles who was lying down on the bed of the guest room. He had taken off his vest and tie. He was already under the covers, lying on his back, one arm across his eyes.

"We'll see you in the morning, Giles," said Buffy.

"Be careful, you two," he replied wearily.

"We will, G. Just rest now, ok?" Faith said.

Buffy looked at Faith thoughtfully. She had never seen her so concerned for another person. Maybe working with Giles had changed her. They left the apartment and instead of going down the lobby, Buffy led them to the roof. They could see all of London from there. There was a slight breeze. Buffy looked around for a moment.

"There's the Abby. Let's go."

They started running in the direction she indicated and bounded off the roof of her building to the next.

"So Buff, what's up with Giles and this Jenny chick? He's wigged," started Faith.

"He loved her."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, they were like a twosome of cuteness. I actually walked in on them kissing in the library once."

"Ok, I could have gone without that mental image. I've never thought of Giles having a girlfriend. But Angelus killed her…"

"It was horrible. Giles came home. There were roses and candles and champagne. He found her in his bed; dead with a snapped neck. He went after Angel and almost got himself killed. He was pretty out of it for a while."

"Geez, he was really into her."

"He was. Jenny was his opposite. She was always happy, a fast talker, and was the only person I knew who could make him stutter and fall to pieces. He only had one girlfriend after that, at least that I knew of. She was more a bimbo friend than a girlfriend though."

They were close now to the Abby. Night had fully fallen with no moon in sight. The stars were just visible with the glaring city lights. They jumped onto the closest building to the Abby and peered over the edge. No one was about. Both women found a storm drain and shimmied down to the street. They walked over to the front of the Abby.

"So looking for the usual vampy clues?"

"Yep. Hopefully the two of us could take these guys. I mean, I kicked Drac's ass before."

"You didn't dust him though."

"Oh damn. Forgot about that."

They spread out but never walked out of eye sight. They walked the whole perimeter of the great cathedral. There were no signs of vampire activity that they could detect. Not even the metallic tang of blood was in the air.

"B, there's nothing here. I think we should scope out Parliament now."

"I think you're right. Let's go."

They made their way towards the Houses without noticing the ruby eyes following their paths from the Abby's spire.

"Shit. These freaks are good, Buff. I don't even feel anything with my slayer sense and usually I'm going all wonky if a vamp had been in the area."

They had walked throughout the whole area and even across the bridge towards the Eye, but they came up with nothing. They did notice there were more police in the area; they wouldn't be able to stop vampires though.

"Yeah, same here. I think Giles was right in thinking we're the girls for the job. These things are going to be tough to catch."

"You know what? I think we should go back to the alley where Giles wigged. See what we could find there."

"Sure. Maybe we could find something useful to tell Giles in the morning."

_____________________________________________________________

_December 1997_

"Come on, Rupert! It's not going to be that bad."

"Anything that involves spending more time with Synder is bad," Giles replied, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose. He was smiling though. Jenny had her fingers loosely threaded through his. She smiled brightly at him, dragging him through the doors of the staff room. No one here paid him any attention since he rarely spoke to his colleagues. Several of the math teachers immediately walked up to them, speaking mainly to Jenny. He nodded politely but tuned out the conversation. He'd never know anything about "coding" or "html." That's why he had her.

He glanced around. The large table that usually held only the coffee and tea services was decorated for the season in a bright red cloth. Green garland hung on the windows. Synder was lording over the snacks provided, eyeing everyone suspiciously. His beady eyes stopped on him and Jenny. He sneered, probably for their blatant display of affection in public. Synder knew better to remark about it. Giles had shut him down effectively whenever Synder tried to pry into his and Jenny's business. He squeezed Jenny's hand gently. She looked up him and then followed his line of sight. "Oh geez. That man seriously needs to mind his own business," she whispered to him.

" I don't think herr commandant has ever thought of anything else. He lives to bully those around him."

"Hmm… should we give him a show since he won't stop glancing over here?"

Before he could say anything she reached up and gave him a peck on his lips. He blushed fiercely. She had never been that bold in the staff room with everyone present. A couple of the teachers laughed and moved their gaze away from the couple while others coughed, clearly uncomfortable. He grinned foolishly and lowered his head to her.

"You are incorrigible."

"Oh, I think that's only one of the traits you like about me."

They laughed and continued to speak with the math teachers. A few English teachers joined them and Giles actually enjoyed himself, speaking about the 18th literature. Jenny held his hand and leaned against him as if she were connected at the hip. He couldn't have been happier.

_____________________________________________________________________

The street was totally abandoned when they arrived there. They could still smell the herbs faintly in the air. They retraced their steps to the point where Giles first saw the woman.

"Did you get a good look at her?"

"Nope. I would have been able to tell if it was her or not. It would make this a lot of less complicated… or more. Whatever."

Only trash littered the street. Again there was nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. Both slayers couldn't sense anything. It was a bit unnerving. Their paths led them back to the alleyway that Giles tried to enter.

"You know I'd never say this normally, B, but should we? It seems like the obviously stupid thing to do."

Buffy hesitated also.

"I know. We haven't found anything tonight though so…"

"Five by five, Buff."

They entered the alley. Trashcans lined the walls. Filth was everywhere. The stench of urine saturated the air. Both girls wrinkled their noses. The thought of ambush crossed both slayers' minds. There were no doors in which they could hide or escape through or windows they could break; just the red brick of the buildings covered them on both sides. If enough vampires jumped down from the roofs… The alley way was not straight; it veered to the left and made an L shape. Here the darkness seemed to permeate the very air. A chill ran down both of their backs. One of the trashcans fell and they flinched, glancing behind them. Both girls had stakes in their hands now. There was a flash of steel and a scream. Faith doubled over to the floor, cussing. Buffy ducked as she felt the air move around her. There was a tall figure just within her vision. A dagger was in its left hand. Its eye's glowed red.

"So I take it you're the new big bad in town?" Buffy said, keeping her eyes on the figure. She could hear Faith groan behind her.

"We were here before the barbarians, girl. You are the newcomers." His voice was cold and deep. He had a strong accent.

He feinted left. Buffy rolled forward, her instincts the only thing that made her move. She couldn't _feel_ him. Sparks flew from the brick wall where the dagger had made contact. The figure was standing in front of Faith and only five feet from Buffy. Now she could see him clearly. He was gorgeous. His skin was a pearlescent white. His features were perfect. He had short, sweptback, black hair. Giles had been right about his dress. He was wearing breeches with tall black boots, a white lace shirt, and a blue jacket that looked like it was stitched and embroidered in gold. The dagger he held had a gold handle adorned with sapphires.

"Someone hasn't kept up with the fashions of the times," Buffy said.

The vampire growled. His teeth flashed briefly, revealing his fangs. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"What's your name, handsome?" asked Buffy. She needed to stall. She didn't have a clue on how she was going to get Faith and high tail it out of there.

"Not that you need to know, but it is Loiza. You are the Vampire Slayer, Buffy. My people know many of your famous… exploits."

He attacked her again. This time she could see his movement. He moved gracefully, running right at her. She held her stake at the ready. She gathered all her concentration in to driving it right at him. At the last second he disappeared from her sight and she stumbled awkwardly forward while trying to stop her momentum. Loiza grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the brick wall. Buffy felt all the air leave her lungs as she saw stars and crumbled to the ground. Loiza walked slowly up to her.

"You're kind have done us a good service with ridding the world of those lesser demons. We have waited centuries to rise again. The age of the Slayers will end once the Nobility gathers. It is only a matter of time before the rest of my brothers and sisters awaken."

"Oh great," Buffy wheezed. "Will I get an invitation to the reunion?"

Loiza sneered at her.

"Joke all you want, girl. These are after all the last words of the greatest vampire slayer to live."

"That'd be me, asshole!"

Faith drove down her stake with all her might. Loiza gave a great roar of fury as he bounded out of her reach, the stake still in his back. Buffy got to her feet as quickly as she could. Loiza growled as he tried to reach the stake. He wasn't able to. He gave them once last hateful look before his figure turned black and he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Coward!" Faith yelled.

Buffy saw she was holding her side. Blood was on her hands and only visible on her shirt by the shine.

"Bastard stabbed me," Faith said. She limped slightly now.

"Let's get back to the apartment. I can stitch that up for you."

Faith nodded and they both walked closely together back out to the street.

___________________________________________________________

The apartment was dark and quiet when they arrived. Giles was asleep, curled up on his left side. Buffy shut his door and went to the kitchen for her medical kit. Faith followed her in there and hopped onto one of the counters. She took off her shirt and winced slightly as it caught on the wound. The cut wasn't that big, but it was deep.

"I don't think it hit anything vital, B. I'd have been dead by now," joked Faith.

Buffy grabbed a glass from the cupboard along with a bottle of clear liquid.

"Vodka at a time like this?" Faith smirked.

"I don't have anything for the pain but this works best I've found out," said Buffy.

She poured a generous amount of the liquor into the glass and handed it to Faith.

"Cheers." Faith downed it in two swallows.

Buffy threaded a sterile black thread through a surgical needle. She made sure to tie the end of it.

"You ready?" she asked quietly.

"Give me another couple of shots and a minute and I'll be as good as gold."

Buffy poured her more and waited about two minutes to let the alcohol take some effect. Faith stretched slowly and cracked some of the bones in her shoulders.

"I'm all yours, Nurse."

Buffy cleaned out the wound first. Faith hissed slightly when the antiseptic hit her skin. Buffy wiped away the blood that had started to dry and saw the wound wasn't overly red or fevered. It was a good sign no infection would set in. Buffy took the needle and made the first stitch. Faith let out a shaky breath but did not tense up or move. Buffy worked as quickly as she could and was done within five minutes. Faith leaned her head back against the cupboards, a dozy smile gracing her face. Buffy wrapped a bandage around her middle and bound it with a piece of tape.

"That thing was something, eh?"

"It was. I couldn't even react fast enough to it."

"I wouldn't look into a mirror for a couple days, B. You look like hell."

"Ha ha, you don't look so hot yourself."

"What time is it?"

"About 3:30. I'm going to go to bed. You're welcome to bunk with me or take the couch. It pulls out."

"I'll take the couch, thanks."

_____________________________________________________________________________

March 1998

He woke up on the couch again. He couldn't bring himself to go upstairs yet and lie on the same bed that she was… The kids had helped him clean his home from all that wretched vampire had left. Buffy had cast him sad glances from time to time. She felt guilty. In the darkest region of his heart, he felt better knowing that. She will be able to kill Angel next time they met. If she had only staked him at the mall… No, it wasn't entirely her fault. Jenny could have told him about the curse and they could have tried anything to avoid Angel losing his soul in the first place. Damn her family! Vengeance was the sole purpose of their existence now. They had dragged her down in the pits of hell. He would see Angel pay for this even if it cost him his own life. There was no redemption from something like this. No amount of suffering on Angel's part could equate to his. Angel only loved Buffy, and she was still alive, whole. How many countless families had he destroyed? How many other men and women had lost lovers and dear friends due to his killing-lust?

Angel didn't even bite her. It was the harshest insult a vampire could bestow on the living. Her life had meant nothing to him; her blood was worth less than a rat's. He could still see the twisted angle of her neck, her dead brown eyes staring at the ceiling. She had fought with Angel in her classroom. The police had told him that. Small amounts of blood were found on the floor. Her beloved computer had been destroyed and all her paperwork burned. The orb had been shattered.

He sat up groggily. One day he'll see her again. He was not a religious man, but he knew enough of Hell to know other planes existed for the dead. As a Watcher, he wouldn't have to wait long.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Rose Quartz and Cigarettes

_Author's Note: Thanks to my first reviewer, Mutant Enemey27! I love hearing from every reader and constructive criticism is always welcome. Also have to thank MagicalRose08 for the favorite even before the story ends! More to come soon, Enjoy! _

Giles was the first to wake in the morning. He cleaned himself up as best as he could. Leaving his tie and vest off, he rolled up his shirt sleeves and made his way out to the living room. He was exhausted still but needed to check on the girls. Faith was sprawled out on the pull out, the sheets and blanket tangled in her legs. She was still in her cargo pants and a black sports bra. He saw the bandage around her middle and sighed. He was able to get the blanket from her legs without waking her and moved it up over her body. It was still cold in the apartment. Buffy's door was left ajar. He checked in on her. He slowly walked up to her still form. Her hair was in her face so he brushed it to the back of her ear. He was shocked by her face. She had large bruises, already an ugly purple color. Giles gave her one more look and went out to the kitchen. He knew Faith and her were going to need some coffee.

______________________________________________________________________

The girls woke up another hour later to the smell of coffee and food. Buffy decided to take a shower first before she faced the world. In her bathroom she saw how bruised she was. The vampire had even left a bruise in the shape of his hand on her arm. Both her eyes were dark and her cheeks were purple. Her breasts were sore and her stomach was just as bruised as her face. She showered and saw Giles and Faith in the kitchen. Faith was sitting on the counter again, a large mug of coffee in her hands. Giles was at the stove, flipping pancakes.

"Good Morning," he said, looking up at her. She saw him hold back the wince.

"I was right last night. You look like a truck ran you over," said Faith.

"Gee, I can tell this is going to be a fabulous day," muttered Buffy.

Giles picked up his own cup of coffee and took a sip.

"I take it you two had a very eventful night last night," he started.

"Oh, G, we kicked that vamp's ass."

"Yeah, he just pummeled us and used us like rag toys first."

"So you saw one of the Nobles?" he asked worriedly.

"Yep, in all his old fashioned glory," Buffy answered as she poured herself a cup. "Giles, we couldn't sense him. We couldn't even see him when he moved. He was like the Flash."

"That's remarkable." He took off his glasses and pulled out his handkerchief, polishing them.

"His strength's off the charts, too," continued Faith. "Ass stabbed me and threw me on the ground. Felt like I had fallen from the top of the roof."

"He can disappear like Dracula. I was going to stake him and he just went poof. That's when he appeared behind me and threw me into the wall. Faith was able to catch him distracted with me and stabbed him in the back. It… didn't go through."

"He was wearing some sort of armor," supplied Faith. "I felt the stake go through but the thing he was wearing stopped it from going all the way."

Giles nodded. He placed stacks of pancakes on two plates and handed them to the girls. They picked at the food before Giles gave them a stern look. They took large bites and then hunger took over and they ate with vigor.

"So you fought him by the Abby?" questioned Giles.

Both girls gave each other quick looks.

"Um… No," said Buffy. "We went to the Abby first and then Parliament and found nothing."

Giles scowled. "Go on."

"Well, it was only midnight so we decided to check out the place where you saw… ah, the woman." Faith was staring at her shoes and Buffy was looking into her coffee cup.

"So I'm to take it you both walked into the alley way, with no light probably and with only stakes at your disposal?"

"When you say it that way, boss…" Faith piped up.

"You two could have died! Especially if there had been just one more Noble there. Look at what the one did!" He huffed and took off his glasses. "Did you find anything?" he said in a gentler voice.

"Only the vampire," Buffy said. "He said his name was Loiza. He spoke with a strong accent that I couldn't place. I don't think it was a coincident that you had seen that woman there and then us meeting the Noble."

Buffy noticed Giles's face. He had an idea.

"What is it, Giles?"

"Loiza… that was his name?"

"Yeah, I heard him say it, too," said Faith.

"Loiza is a Romani name. It means 'warrior.'"

"So he's—was a gypsy."

"He may have been. Dracula was originally a prince from Wallachia, a state now of Romania, so it makes sense if he had turned people from the surrounding areas such as Bulgaria, Hungary, the Ukraine."

"Is there any way to know which tribe specifically?" asked Buffy.

Giles stared into her eyes for just a moment. His face darkened.

"No, there isn't. And I know where you're going with that thought--."

"It makes sense, Giles!"

Faith had a slightly clueless look on her face. She didn't know where this tangent was going. Buffy continued.

"What if Loiza was a Kalderash or a friend of theirs? What if---."

Giles interrupted.

"Even if he was a Kalderash, that wouldn't explain anything. Why would an elite vampire need a common gypsy with no power? He would know a Kalderash would never help a vampire, especially after the devastation Angel wrecked," he took a breath. "I was wrong yesterday."

"Giles--."

"No, Buffy. I probably scared that poor woman yesterday with my… enthusiasm."

Buffy did not reply. If it made him feel better to think that, she would not argue. She knew how hard it was to lose a loved one. If she thought she had seen Angel or even Spike… she would have probably acted the same way.

"Loiza said the Nobles were gathering here, all of them," Faith said.

"Oh my."

"What are we going to do?"

"I think," said Giles, "we need to call Willow, Xander, and Andrew. We'll need their teams of slayers here to help."

__________________________________________________________________________

Willow teleported there, right into Buffy's living room. Willow smiled excitedly as she registered the momentarily shocked faces of her friends.

"Hey gang!"

She lost her excitement immediately when she saw Buffy's face.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Where's Xander and Andrew, Willow?" asked Giles.

"Oh! They're on their way. Xander hates teleportation so he opted for the long drive down from Scotland. He should be here in an hour or so with his team."

"Good. That'll give us time to fill you in. Tea?"

While Giles was busy in the kitchen, Buffy and Faith talked to Willow in the living room. They talked in low voices because they told her about Giles's possible sighting of Jenny.

"It must have looked remarkably like her for him to get so wigged. He's hardly wrong about stuff like that."

"I know. It had Faith and I worried," said Buffy.

"You know what? I can do a spell to find out if she's really here or if it was an illusion."

"Really? That's pretty rad," muttered Faith.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple actually. I just need something of Jenny's."

"There goes the simple."

"It can be anything like a picture or--."

"A necklace?" interrupted Giles.

The girls jumped and looked slightly guilty.

"Ye-Yeah, that'll work perfectly," stuttered Willow.

The girls looked on as he reached into his trouser pocket and brought out a necklace of rose quartz connected to soft, brown leather. Willow's eyes saddened.

"I remember giving you that," she said quietly. She stood up and took the necklace from him. She hesitated for a moment.

"Giles, if you don't want to…"

He smiled warmly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Willow. It'll give me peace of mind to find out it was just a mistake."

Faith helped him bring in a tray of sugar, milk, and tea cups from the kitchen. He had bought Buffy a whole tea set when she moved to London. He carried the tea pot and cozy to the middle of the table and poured for everyone. Willow took a couple stones out of her bag and placed them in a circle on the table. She placed Jenny's necklace in the middle and took a deep breath.

"You'll do fine, Will. You're the best Wicca of the West."

Willow laughed while she placed her hands flat on the table.

Giles sat across from her. He was tense, his face nothing but serious. His eyes glittered in the soft light. Buffy smiled as she saw Faith take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay, boss," she whispered.

"Ok, so if the quartz doesn't glow, she's still at peace. If it does…"

"We'll have a lot of work to do," said Buffy.

Giles nodded. Willow took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back slightly.

"Atropos, hear my plea. I call on you now to answer whether the thread of life was restored and made whole again by a servant of magic."

The stone glowed brightly. There was a collective gasp and a crash of an overturned chair. Willow opened her eyes and saw Giles on his feet, pacing the floor, his hand running through his hair.

"It was her…"

Buffy and Faith had startled, but determined expressions as they rose out of their seats.

"We'll start searching for her. We'll start at the alley---."

"You'll do no such thing."

Buffy and Faith were taken aback.

"You two need to concentrate on the Nobility. They are our top priority, more now than ever."

"But, G, if it's your wo--."

"Don't question me on this, Faith. The search can wait."

"Giles, I seriously think the Nobility has a link in all of this. We find out at least some of them are gypsies, maybe from the same clan as Jenny… one of the Nobles is lurking in the same alley you tried to follow her into," Buffy looked at him in earnest. "I know it's a long shot, but it makes a lot of warped sense."

"I still don't see why they would need her, Buffy," he said quietly. "She had no power. She wasn't a witch or even an elder of her clan."

"We'll just have to find out then," said Faith.

Faith and Buffy glanced at the door as they suddenly heard bickering and the sound of many footsteps entering the hallway. There was a knock on Buffy's door to which she answered it. Xander enveloped her in a bear hug before holding her at arm's length and seeing all of her bruises.

"Buffy! Damn, that vamp did a number on you."

"Hey, Buffy."

Andrew shuffled in, looking much the same except for the longer hair. Xander was in a green sweater and black cargo pants. He had his eye patch in place. It didn't seem to bother him as much now. Behind him were fifteen other slayers, looking awkward and a bit star-struck at her and Faith. From the look of them, most were only in their late teens.

"Come in, guys."

The girls walked in and stood out of the way, some sitting themselves on the couch, the others finding spots on the floor. Giles had regained most of his composure, but the eldest slayers knew he wasn't all there.

"Good afternoon," he addressed the slayers. Quiet replies of "Good afternoon, Mr. Giles, Sir," were heard.

"I've called on all of you because we have a problem of cataclysmic proportions. A group of vampires calling themselves the Nobility have started to settle here in London. Three are living here presently as more are expected to be coming in." He met the eyes of all of the girls.

"These vampires are immensely strong, intelligent, and extremely hard to kill. They have the powers of teleportation and most likely entrancement. As you can see from the bruises on Buffy's face, these vampires are not the lowly demons you slay every day. I need you to form groups of three and patrol tonight. Take stakes, axes and swords. Do not engage them in a fight. We only need information of their where-abouts and territory."

He paused, taking off his glasses. He turned his back to them and finally spoke up.

"There… may be a human with them; a woman with dark hair and eyes. She-Don't try to save her."

Faith made to argue, but Buffy put a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

"If she is with them, report back here immediately and we'll plan a course of action then. It is-." He glanced at his watch. "It's almost 2 o'clock now. Rest up. We'll start out at sun down."

The girls nodded and began to get up from their places and go out the front door.

"Where are they staying?" asked Buffy.

"Oh, I got us digs at the Novotel in Hammersmith. There's a tube stop right next to it so I thought that'll help with spreading the slayers out more," said Andrew.

"Yes, that'll help," said Giles. He was still pacing the room.

"Ok, bye," Andrew replied awkwardly and left.

Xander was leaning on the kitchen counter, his arms crossed. He was looking at the worried faces of the girls and of the frantic tension coming off of the Watcher.

"So, anyone want to fill me in on who this dark-eyed woman is?"

Buffy and Willow exchanged looks. Willow spoke first.

"Well, you see, um…"

"It's Jenny," Giles said. His voice was clear and filled with a new determination.

"Jenny?" Xander had a skeptical expression. "As in Ms. Calendar, gypsy-computer teacher-suppose to be dead, Jenny?"

"Yep, that'd be her," replied Willow.

Xander blinked.

"Okay… and why is she with the uber-vamps?"

"We don't know if she is with them. We-Giles saw her while we were walking through the street market."

"I bumped into her."

"If this wasn't so serious, I'd laugh."

Giles gave him an annoyed look but continued.

"Xander, you and Willow will patrol together. Since Willow can teleport, you two should be relatively safe. Buffy, Faith, I'll be patrolling with you tonight."

He left abruptly into the other room. He came out a moment later, his vest on and his tie in his coat pocket. He was buttoning it up when Buffy stopped him.

"I don't want you to go out. You're not thinking straight," she said bluntly.

"As your Watcher," he bristled but saw the incredulous look on her face.

"I didn't think you'd want to finish that sentence," she smiled. He sighed.

"I need to be out there. You two have the greatest chance of finding these vampires and… of finding her."

"Okay," Buffy relented sadly.

Giles waved his good bye to the others and left the apartment.

___________________________________________________________________

Giles did not go to his apartment right away. He went back to the alleyway where he had seen Jenny. It had been six long years. He knew it was foolish to enter, but he did, a cross in his hand. It was still the early afternoon so the chance of encountering one of the Nobles was slim to none. The stronger the vampire he theorized the more lethal the effect of sunlight. His experience showed him he was right in that account. The alley was as foul as it was the night before. He was able to see dried blood on the cement and where the trashcans had been overturned by the fight. He examined the long groves in the brick wall made by the dagger. If the dagger had been any longer, Faith would have been dead. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He looked towards the alley entrance and saw a figure disappear from view. He walked quickly to the street. He looked both ways and saw familiar looking boots, just visible on a front step. Faith was smoking a cigarette when he approached her. She was lounging on the steps, her legs stretched out in front of her. She grinned when she finally looked up at him.

"I knew you wouldn't go home. Fag?"

She passed him her cigarettes and a silver zippo lighter. Giles looked at the blue and white little box before tapping it on the palm of his hand and getting a cigarette. He lit it and took a long drag, passing them back to Faith.

"Nice lighter."

"Yeah, the vamp that had it threw it aside before I dusted him."

"Lucky you. That's a hundred dollar one."

"Well hot damn," she replied as she slipped it back into her pocket.

They puffed on their cigarettes, watching the people idle by.

"Did the others send you to follow me?"

"Naw, I ditched them. You know I've never been part of the Scooby gang or a team player."

"That is true."

Faith frowned at him. He wasn't usually this forthcoming. At the moment he looked more like a hired hand than a respected Watcher and leader of the new Council. Stubble was showing a nice five o'clock shadow and his eyes were red, irritated looking. His clothes were all rumbled from being slept in. Faith thought about the time she started working with him, not as a Slayer and Watcher, but as equals. They had set up a program for slayers with similar stories as herself; a kind of slayer social workers program. More than likely the girls who they found or who came to them, would turn out to be good slayers. The ones who did not want to change or couldn't… she was lucky she had Giles. She hated the look of a dead slayer, even if that slayer was unrepentant and evil. It was like the death of a unicorn or something like that. She would never again take pleasure in taking a human life, but now, she knew the difference of killing and murder.

It was high noon now with the sun setting its downward path towards the west. Giles dropped his cigarette to the floor and put it out with his shoe. Faith took one last drag and flicked hers into the gutter. They got up and started heading to the direction of the large flat they shared. Faith stretched her arms over head, grinning like a cat about to catch its prey.

"We should get you home, G. If we see your lady tonight I think you should spruce up."

Giles frowned at her.

"Jenny is not my lady."

Faith wasn't expecting a reply so she took that as a good sign and decided to pry more into it.

"That's not how I heard it…"

"Faith, it is none—."

"And what is this chick suppose to look like? I know a lot of dark haired, dark eyed people. Doesn't quiet narrow it down, right?"

Giles sighed. He wasn't going to hear the end of it if he fought to remain silent. He reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. Faith raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. He opened it and pulled out a very old, worn photo about an inch wide and long. He handed it to Faith. Faith stared at it. Giles was dark-headed here; the gray that was now covering his whole head had only began to appear at his temples. He was smiling and had his glasses off. She had never seen him so happy. Jenny was right next to him, her cheek only slightly touching his.

"Whoa, boss. She's a babe."

Giles laughed. Jenny had shoulder length black hair in the photo. Her eyes were a rich brown, almost black. She had pouty lips and olive skin. Faith could see the gypsy in her. It was the eyes. Faith would know her now once she saw her. She handed the photo back to Giles.

"We'll find her."


	4. A Gypsy's Bite

_Author's Note: My apologies for posting this very late! I have driven over a thousand miles in the past week alone due to family/work/fun stuff. Plus I wanted this to be "good" since it has a bit of action in it. More to come soon! _

Giles and Faith met Buffy, Willow and Xander on the street outside Buffy's apartment at dusk. Willow and Xander were going to start at the opposite end of the city and work their way into the middle back to Buffy's place.

"Be very careful," repeated Giles to them as Willow magicked the whole group to their destination.

"We will. We'll make sure to high-tail it out of there if we come across trouble."

"Darn, and I really wanted to try out my new toy," Xander sheathed his long sword. Willow grinned and teleported with him to the opposite end of the city. Buffy, Faith and Giles started walking towards the industrial part of the city first. Warehouses and empty buildings were prime real estate for vampires. These vampires needed the room if all of their 'family' were going to be in town. Night had fallen. The street lights had yet to turn on in the area. Buffy thought that was odd until she saw the broken glass on the street floor.

"They've broken all the street lamps here," she said quietly. She carried the sacred scythe of slayers and held it at the ready. Faith had two daggers, one in each hand. Giles unsheathed his sword and held it loosely at his side. They proceeded down the street, scouting the area for anymore suspicious activity. Only one building had a dim light flicking out from one of its windows.

"I think those are our boys," muttered Faith.

They approached the building quietly. They could see a couple regular vampires hanging out at the entrance, their game faces on. Faith could just make out another figure up on the roof but couldn't tell if it was a normal vamp or a Noble. They moved silently around it and were able to find that it had a back entrance. Only one vampire was here. Buffy dusted him and then turned to the others.

"This has to be the place. Giles, I need you to stay between us at all times since you insist on coming. Anything happens, Faith, I need you to scramble. I'll hold them off."

They searched the first floor of the building and found only crates of dirt and animal blood. On the second floor, they found the source of the light. Candles lined every flat corner surface. They could hear two people arguing in a room at the end of the hall. They walked slowly and silently, approaching the door that was ajar. Two Nobles were standing inside with another smaller figure lying down on a mattress in the corner. Loiza was one of the men. He was wearing a royal purple jacket with white trousers. In the candle light, he looked even more surreally beautiful. The other man with him was just as breathtaking. He was slightly shorter with broader shoulders and long blond hair. He wore black from head to toe.

"When Rye finds out you let two slayers get away, he'll punish you severely. They are not supposed to know our kind have settled in the city. Both those slayers have remarkable reputations of being deadly effective and proficient in slaying demons more powerful than themselves."

"I'm not afraid of Rye," Loiza said, contempt evident in his voice. He was looking out of the window, his back on the other Noble and to the door where the slayers and Giles were peering from. The other Noble hissed at him.

"You're arrogance is what caught you off guard when dealing with those slayers! It is a pity the injured one did not pierce your black heart."

Buffy and Faith were barely able to see Loiza turn around and grab the other vampire by the throat. Giles gasped softly since he wasn't able to see the movement. It earned him a glare from both slayers.

"You speak out of turn, Danoir," he growled. His teeth had extended and his eyes were a deeper red, glowing in the dim light like rubies.

"We shall see when Rye arrives," Danoir smirked.

Loiza let him go and stepped toward the open window.

"Where are you going? I have not had the chance to feed in days!"

Loiza turned back to him.

"Well, since I missed my own feeding last night…"

"Which was your own fault! You keep guard. I'll be back within the hour anyway."

Before Loiza could protest, Danoir stepped out of the open window and disappeared into the darkness. Loiza gave another unearthly growl but seated himself on the windows ledge. The small figure stirred momentarily before it lifted its head.

"Danoir?" a hoarse voice asked.

Buffy and Giles stiffened. Faith knew it was Jenny then. Jenny sat up, her back against the wall. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the room. She was as they remembered her and how she looked in the photograph to Faith. Her hair was longer though and her skin more pale. Her eyes seemed too bright behind her thick lashes. She was wearing a white lace shirt and black skirt from what they could tell. Loiza looked at her, his face expressionless.

"He's gone out," he said quietly.

His voice was almost gentle, surprising the Slayers and Watcher. They watched as Jenny got herself up from the mattress. She stumbled slightly in her attempt to stand up straight, but Loiza had been at her side in a flash.

"Careful, Janna," he said.

"I'm fine, Loiza."

She stood up straight and stretched her arms up over her head. They heard the bones popping in her shoulders and back. The black skirt flowed over her legs as she walked to the window and stared out. Loiza resumed his watch at the window's ledge.

"When is Rye coming back?" she asked.

"He should be arriving any second now."

Loiza's expression darkened. He sat brooding on the window seal, arms crossed over his chest. Just then a dark figure appeared in the room. It was another Noble. He sniffed the air momentarily and stilled. His figure solidified and he immediately barked out orders to Loiza.

"Get her out of here. Now!"

The Slayers' eyes widened as the tall, thin vampire walked towards the door. Loiza was on his feet with Jenny in his arms in a second. The Slayers jumped through the door from their crouched position, Giles standing in the door way aghast. Loiza hesitated for a moment. The new vampire growled at them, his eyes bright red, fangs elongated. The veins in his neck were protruding as he tensed for an attack. He towered over Buffy and Faith.

"Are these the two you fought, Loiza?" he asked quietly. "I can smell the blood of the stabbed one."

"Yes, Rye."

"We could have kicked your sorry ass if you'd have stayed longer," Faith said.

"Faith, please," Giles urged her.

"Rupert?"

The voice cut through everyone in the room. The vampires glanced at Jenny briefly. Giles didn't speak, or couldn't. Buffy didn't dare take her eyes off the vampire in front of her. Jenny had turned her head in their direction, her arms around Loiza's neck. Rye relaxed his posture and took a step back. His eyes dimmed to a dark red and his fangs retracted back to their normal length. He straightened up, his hands clasped behind him.

"Friend of yours, Janna?" His voice sent shivers down their spines. Buffy wished Giles would snap out of it and raise the sword he held limply at his side. She held the scythe, ready to cut down anything that moved towards him or Faith. Loiza placed a foot on the ledge.

"NO!"

Loiza jumped. Giles had run forward, dropping the sword in his haste to the window. Rye's figure blackened and disappeared. Buffy and Faith rushed towards Giles, each grabbing his arm. They were able to see Loiza, running with Jenny still in his arms.

"Fuck this!"

Faith jumped. Giles and Buffy watched in astonishment as she hit the concrete below, rolled to break her fall, and start off after him. Giles grabbed Buffy as she was about to jump.

"I have to help her!"

"There's a truck below. It'll be faster!"

They made it to the truck a minute later. Buffy threw herself in the passenger's seat as Giles moved under the dash board, hot wiring it. The truck roared to life and they were off, the truck bounding onto the street. Buffy could see Faith running ahead of them, Loiza a hundred yards in front of her and keeping up his speed.

"Giles, he can't vanish or teleport since he has her," Buffy said.

"I know," he said, hope inflected into his voice now. Faith was only feet from them, so Buffy threw open the door and called out to her. Faith was able to grab on and pushed herself into the moving truck. Buffy moved over to the middle, helping her in. Faith was out of breath, her chest rising and falling quickly. They saw Loiza take a sharp left onto another darkened street. Giles turned sharply, the truck groaning in protest to the maneuver. They saw that Loiza was closer now. He jumped onto a balcony and placed Jenny on its ledge, jumping back to the street in front of truck.

"Get out!" Giles shouted to the slayers. They glanced at him briefly before tucking and rolling out of the vehicle. They watched as the truck hit the vampire face on. The crunch of metal resounded throughout the street. The truck split in two. They could hear Jenny yelling, panicking on the loft. They heard glass breaking and a yell of pain. Buffy charged the twisted metal. Loiza was getting up from the ground, his clothes torn and his skin raw black in some places. He held Giles by the arm. Giles had blood running down the right side of his face and he was barely conscience, his eyes going in and out of focus. Buffy raised the scythe.

"Let him go."

"Or what, girl? Fumble around like an amateur again?"

Faith threw a dagger at him. It hit him in the arm that was holding Giles. Giles crumbled onto the ground as Loiza took a step back. His figure started to turn completely black.

"Oh no you don't!"

Buffy ran and jumped, putting all of her strength and speed into the downward motion of the scythe. It cut clean through Loiza's neck and down his body. His whole eyes turned the color of blood before his figure turned grey and fell into a pile of dust. It was almost beautiful to watch. Giles was on his back not moving. They could still hear Jenny yelling on the loft. Faith ran to Giles's side.

"We got to get him to a hospital, B."

She looked up and down the street. "Get her! I'll be back!"

She disappeared around the corner. Another engine roared to life and a white Honda Civic came around the corner, stopping at Giles's prone figure. The driver's window was broken out. Buffy broke into the building and made her way onto the second floor. She broke down two doors before finding the right one. She broke the glass window and helped Jenny through it. Jenny ran on ahead of her. Buffy didn't take her eyes off of the gypsy. Faith had gotten Giles into the back seat of the small car. He didn't fit so Faith had placed him in the fetus position. Jenny squeezed herself under his figure as Buffy took the passenger's seat again. The wheels squealed as Faith took off. They heard fabric tearing. Buffy turned her attention to the backseat. Jenny ripped her skirt and was trying to stifle the flow of blood of the head wound.

"Jenny?"

Giles opened his eyes slowly. His head was in her lap.

"Shh, we're on our way to the hospital."

He tried to sit up but she held a hand to his face to keep him down.

"How?" he whispered.

Jenny looked up to see Buffy still watching them.

"Later. I'll explain everything later."

Giles nodded and passed out.

Faith had skid to a halt right in front of the emergency room. They told the attending physician they had found their friend like this outside the street of his apartment. The doctor knew them from previous injuries and did not question them further, knowing he wasn't going to get a straight answer. Jenny hadn't spoken since Giles went unconscious. She was sitting in one of the plastic waiting chairs that were in the lobby. She was only staring at the floor. Buffy was pacing the room while Faith took up two chairs, her legs draped over the arm. She was studying Jenny. The woman before her looked _empty_. That's the word that came to Faith's mind. It was like looking at a shell of a person sitting there. Buffy had said Jenny was talkative, animated, _wild_. This woman looked beaten. Faith knew that feeling.

"Perk up, Jen. G will be alright," she said, her Boston accent heavy.

"I don't know you," was all she got as a reply.

"Naw, we never had the pleasure," Faith swung her legs around sat up straight. "Name's Faith. I was called after Kendra was killed."

Jenny finally looked at the dark headed Slayer.

"I remember Kendra. Who killed her?"

"A vampire named Drusilla. She's wicked clever for being a loon."

"Drusilla... And what happened to… Angelus?"

Buffy broke her silence.

"We restored his soul. I found the disk you had dropped by your desk."

Jenny's eyes widened.

"It worked?" She gave them the first smile they'd seen since they found her.

"Like a charm," Buffy continued. "And while we're at restoring people, who and how?"

Jenny looked affronted.

"I-I was going to wait until Rupert woke up to tell you all at the same time." She didn't meet any of their eyes. Buffy scowled. Something was wrong. Jenny wasn't the stuttering type. Buffy accepted it though and it grew silent again. They waited for another half an hour before the doctor came in.

"Well, we stitched up the wound on the right side of his head. It looks like he had been thrown against a window or something because we pulled out all the glass. He had a couple broken ribs so we bandaged him up so they could set correctly. He's very badly bruised. Other than that, we didn't see any internal bleeding or anything else relating to how severe the trauma was. We checked to see if he has a concussion, but remarkably he's fully cognitive. He's asking for a Ms. Calendar?" The doctor saw Faith and Buffy rise also. "Only one at a time, please."

"That's me." Jenny stood up. "You guys don't mind if I go first?"

They did mind, but if Giles was asking for her, they'd oblige him. They sat down in front of the door so they could view the emergency area. They didn't trust Jenny enough to not think she'd run off at the first chance. She had been too cozy with those vampires.

_"I just want to be right with you." _

_"No… Let's stay in. See if I can make you squirm…" _

_"Do you own anything else but tweed?" _

_"I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you." _

_"Did you ever leave?" _

_"That's not where I dangle it." _

Giles opened his eyes. It was painful. White light blurred his vision and seared at his brain. He shut them immediately. Jenny. Her voice rang in his ears. His head felt like it was two sizes larger. His body ached all over. He could smell the sterile fragrance of antiseptics and something else, familiar but not. Someone took his hand. He could feel a thumb run over his knuckles lightly. He tried opening his eyes again. The light wasn't so harsh this time but he still squinted and could only see a blurred figure sitting on the chair next to the bed. He groaned in frustration.

"Rupert?"

Her voice; that rich timbre always haunted him. He felt his hand being squeezed before being let go. His glasses were slipped onto his face a moment later, a warm hand gently caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes again and was able to see more clearly. Jenny stood next to the bed, whole, alive, bending over him slightly. He inhaled sharply and regretted it. His lungs racked fire through his frame. He exhaled slowly, trying not to move his ribs so violently again.

"Be careful. The doctor said you have a couple broken ribs."

Her eyes were exactly as he had remembered them, almond shaped, dark brown. They searched his, only flickering away for a second or two. She gave him a small, sad smile. She took his hand again and just held it.

"Hey, England."

He finally smiled.

"Where are Buffy and Faith?"

"They're waiting out in the lobby. I can go--."

"No," he tried sitting up, wincing in pain again.

"Rupert, you should really lay down."

"How are you here?"

It was an awful and mundane question. He knew it wasn't the one he wanted to ask, but the pain was making his head sear and his concentration off. He only wanted to hear her speak again. Jenny sighed.

"I don't exactly know. Last thing I remembered I was looking at Angelus and then I woke up in the dark. I dug myself out of my coffin and was met with another vampire."

"A Noble?"

"Yes, that's what they call themselves."

"Was it one of the ones we saw tonight?"

"Last night, but yes, it was Rye."

Giles turned his head to look for a clock but Jenny beat him to it.

"It's 8 in the morning now."

Her face turned stern.

"What were you thinking running that truck into Loiza? He could have killed you! And I just—."

Giles's face darkened also.

"So you're on a first name basis with them?"

Jenny's face turned indignant and hurt.

"He bit me."

Giles eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, all the anger leaving him.

"I couldn't do anything without his permission. I didn't have a will of my own. Buffy killed him last night, ending his power over me."

Giles glanced back up at her. With his left hand, he reached up to her face, gently touching her cheek. She leaned into it, her right hand holding it in place.

"Good Lord, I've missed you," he whispered.

His eyes were even greener showing through the redness of his eyes. The brown freckle in his left eye stood out more prominently.

"I've been here for six months and have wondered where you were every minute."

"Six months! Good Lord, what have--?"

"Yeah, it was surreal," she started. "I was in Sunnydale, or what's left of it anyway. I figured it was either the vampires or you guys who finally destroyed the Hellmouth."

"It was Spike, actually. He was able to close it."

"Spike? Killer-of-2 slayers Spike?"

Giles grinned.

"We have a lot to catch up on."

__________________________________________________________________________

Faith was the first to wake up. She was sitting in one of the chairs of the lobby still, her neck painfully stiff. She had fallen asleep sitting up, her head bent back against the wall. She winced as she rotated it, rubbing out the kinks with her hand. The joints of her arms and legs popped and snapped loudly. She looked around the room. Buffy had put three chairs together and curled up on them. She was still fast asleep, the bruises from two nights before almost gone. Faith felt a sudden feeling of dread. She got up and walked out to the main room. The nurses were working, typing away or on the phone with presumably patients' families or loved ones. She knew what room Giles was in and quickly snuck in through the door before someone could stop her. Giles was sitting up; Jenny sitting right next to him on the bed, too. He had a bandage around his head and it was obvious he was uncomfortable with breathing.

"Hello, Faith," he said, a smile on his face.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Faith walked up to the bed on the opposite side of Jenny. She felt like she was interrupting something very personal. She could see Jenny was holding his hand in her lap. She placed her own in her jacket pockets.

"As well as could be expected," he said. "How are you? Jenny told me you are the one I should be thanking for getting me here."

"Haha, yeah, I'm good. I just borrowed a car and hauled you into the back of it. You know, the usual M.O. when you do something stupid."

"It did weaken the noble slightly," he looked sheepish.

"Sure, though now we know they can rip a truck in half with their bare hands. Buffy finished him off with that axe of hers. Cleaved him right in half."

Giles looked thoughtful.

"How did he look when he turned to dust?"

Faith thought for a moment.

"He turned a light gray, kind of like stone first. Then instead of going 'poof' like they usually do, the dust just fell to the ground and scattered. It was weird."

Giles nodded.

"What do you think it means, Rupert?" Jenny asked. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Faith other than the lobby. Faith couldn't remember the last time someone had said Giles's first name.

"I think it means we're going to need more slayers than we have at our disposal. Loiza wasn't as old as the Turok-Han but he was more powerful because of his cunning and intellect. These vampires are dangerous."

Just then a nurse stepped into the room. She checked in on Giles's condition and changed the bandage wrapped around his head. Faith saw the stitches and more dried blood. The nurse dressed it once more.

"You'll be discharged in a bit, Mr. Giles. Just take it easy and don't jar your ribs around."

"Thank you."

As the nurse left, Buffy walked in. Her hair was mused and her clothes were rumbled and covered in blood. For the first time, Giles noticed Jenny's shirt had blood on it as well and that her skirt was half torn. Faith was rumbled and a bit scratched up, but she looked the best.

"We need to get back to the flat as soon as possible. Buffy, you should stay with us. Having you and Faith in the same place will be vital. I don't believe the Nobles could enter a home…"

"We get you, Giles," said Buffy. "Willow and Xander can stay at my place with some of the slayers."

"Good. We have much to prepare for. I think we may see some retaliation tonight so it's best if we all stay in."

____________________________________________________________________________

They left the hospital around 3 that afternoon. Rain was falling in thick sheets. The clouds obscured most of the sunlight making the city dark and forlorn. This made Faith and Buffy on full alert. Sunnydale vampires could walk around when the clouds obscured the sun. They just had to be careful in case the clouds moved. They arrived at Giles and Faith's large flat a half hour later. Buffy walked in with Giles and Jenny as Faith drove off to ditch the car.

"Give us a few minutes, Buffy."

Buffy nodded. She made her way into the kitchen, one eye on their backs. Giles closed his door though. She rifled through the cupboards until she found Giles's tea pot and some cups. He'd gone a whole day without a cup; he'll feel much better if she brewed him some.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Giles went to his bed and gently lowered himself down. Jenny was at his side; he could feel her hands helping him down. She moved his pillows behind him to help prop him up. His ribs ached horribly.

"Where do you keep your night shirts?" she asked him.

He looked at her questioningly.

"You can't sleep in those torn things. You'll be more comfortable changed."

"Over in that dresser, third one down."

He watched her walk over and open the drawer.

"Where did he bite you?"

She hesitated, her back to him still. She reached in and pulled out a green flannel night shirt. She turned around slowly and walked back to the bed. She did not meet his eyes.

"He bit me… right below…"

He still looked puzzled. She sighed and moved her hand to the inside of her left thigh. Giles's eyes widened and he growled softly. She sat next to him, her hand reaching for his. He grasped it slightly.

"Don't worry about me, Rupert. You have the girls to think of first."

"They'll be worrying about you because of me. Do you remember why the Nobles brought you back? I forgot to ask you about them at the hospital."

"Rye was a Kalderash gypsy. He claims that the elders of the clan now are his descendents. Of course we can't prove that. The Kalderash keeps no written records. Did you see Danoir, too?"

"Yes, we saw him leave and then you woke up."

"Danoir was the closest one that I can tell is definitely of my clan. He has a tattoo on his right wrist. Two of the elders that I knew had the same symbol. A triangle with the point inward and an inverted three inside the triangle," she added.

"Buffy was right."

"How so?"

"She was sure they were gypsies…. Why would they need you though?"

"They never told me."

Giles frowned. Jenny met his eyes.

"We'll find out, England. You and Buffy have prevented countless armageddons, fought the First Evil… I mean, you guys will fight this and win. Buffy has already killed one proving they aren't unstoppable."

She got up.

"Ok, let's get you out of those."

Giles looked startled for a moment. Jenny laughed. Giles thought it was the sweetest sound he had heard in years.

"You sure haven't changed." She was grinning as she reached for the buttons on his shirt. Giles blushed furiously and looked up at the ceiling. He could feel her fingers on each of the buttons, only occasionally brushing against his skin. He heard her clear her throat.

"I need you to lean forward just a little to get this off and to put on the other one."

He sat up, helping her slightly. She pulled the night shirt up and over him and pressed a hand to his chest, easing him back into the pillows. She started giggling.

"What is it?" he asked, a sly smile on his face.

"You. I still haven't asked some of the questions I've been wondering about for months."

He looked into her eyes.

"Ask away."

"Do you have… um… someone you're seeing now?"

He laughed so hard that his eyes filled with tears from the pain in his ribs.

"Hey! It's a valid question!" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"No," he said, wiping his eyes. "No, there's no one."

She smiled slightly but still did not look at him.

"You haven't… been alone since my death, have you? I wouldn't have wanted--."

"There was one woman, but she wasn't you. I lost any hope that I'd fall in love ever again."

"Love?"

"I should have told you that awful night in your classroom---."

"Shh, let's not talk about that. At least not yet."

She glanced at him and shifted closer. Their eyes met. He brought his hand up and touched her cheek. She moved over him, now sharing the same breaths. He saw her look down to his lips. He would only have to lean forward in order to kiss her… he turned his face. Jenny moved away her eyes looking down at her hands.

"We still have a lot to discuss, Jenny. I don't mean anything by it. I'm not the same person," he said quietly. "I've done a lot of things that I can't tell you about. Some are the reason why Buffy doesn't trust me…"

"You can't tell me or won't?"

"Both. My life is even more dangerous now than it was all those years ago."

Jenny stood up. She didn't look at him.

"Before I died, I made my choice to see this through, Rupert. I still want to be right with you so if this is all you want, I'll accept that."

"Jenny… After this is over---."

"There will be another crisis to avert, more trouble will show up." She laughed albeit cynically. "It always does, England."

Giles smiled sadly. "I guess it's my lot in life… If you want to clean up, the bathroom is that door there. I have some sweats that you'll be swimming in, but they're clean and not ripped." He changed the subject.

Jenny nodded, still not looking at him. He lowered himself back to his bed. The drugs were kicking back in and he could feel himself slipping back into sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

Buffy sat in Giles's kitchen, staring at his bedroom door. It had been over forty minutes and she hadn't heard anything except the shower running. She assumed it was Jenny getting cleaned up. She jumped slightly as Faith climbed through a window instead of coming through the front door.

"You get rid of the car?"

"Yeah, dumped it off kind of close to where I picked it up. I only broke the window so the owner shouldn't be so pissed." Faith poured herself a cup of tea and sat across from Buffy. She jerked her head towards Giles's room.

"They still in there?"

"Yes. I think Jenny jumped into the shower since I heard the water running. I can't hear it now."

Buffy lowered her voice.

"What do you think of her?"

Faith raised her eyebrows.

"I like her. I haven't seen the boss smile so easily since… well, never."

"Hmmm…" Buffy continued to stare at the door. Faith huffed impatiently.

"Come on, B. Tell me what's wrong. I never knew the lady when she was alive so I don't know if she acting wack or not."

Buffy looked at her.

"It's just a feeling I have. I can't shake that there's something I'm missing. I know something bad is going to happen, it always does. But…"

"I know the feeling. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye open especially since she'll probably share digs with G now. She sure doesn't want to share my bed." Faith gave her a very predatory look.

"Ugh! I did not need that at all!" Buffy laughed.

"Hey guys."

The girls turned toward the voice. Jenny stepped out of the bedroom and left the door opened an inch. She was wearing one of Giles's green sweaters and blue drawstring sweat pants. They looked huge on her small frame. Her hair was pulled back and still damp from her shower. She already looked much better.

"How's Giles?" asked Faith.

"He's sleeping now. His ribs are going to be very painful for the next couple of days."

"How are you?" asked Buffy. Jenny looked at her sadly.

"I'm coping. It's weird to be back. You know the feeling."

"Yeah, Giles filled you in with everything?"

"He did. There is some stuff he did gloss over, but I guess I'll hear more about it later."

"Hey Jen, you want anything to eat? I don't cook as well as the boss but he's taught me a thing or two."

"Sure, thanks."

Buffy sat awkwardly at the table. She felt out of sorts with Jenny there. She tried not to stare at her or raise any suspicions. There was something different about her. Jenny was still beautiful but there was something missing. Buffy wondered if anyone had sensed the same thing about herself. Spike had told her she came back different; not quiet human but not a demon. Wrong.

"Ms. Calendar, Faith and I need to know everything you know about the Nobles. We know you told Giles already but we can't wait until he wakes up. It'll be dark in just a couple hours."

Jenny nodded. "You were right about them being gypsies. One is definitely from my clan while the others are questionable. They are almost as old as the Turok-Han from what Rupert told me. Rupert's theories were dead on; very old, highly susceptible to light; they never leave their coffins during the day--."

"Coffins?! Damn these vamps are old fashioned," Faith said from the kitchen.

"They are very old fashioned if you want to put it that way. They're dangerous, Buffy. I—I don't know why they brought me back. The one you killed," here Buffy saw her hesitate, "he-he bit me."

Buffy's eyes widened. "You were in his thrall…"

"Yes. Rupert told me Dracula had bit you, too. You know how that feels, how-how violating it is."

Buffy nodded. Faith stepped back into the room with a plate full of different cold meats, cheeses and fruit.

"Thought you'd like something light."

"Thanks, Faith. I'm starved."

Faith sat down and glanced at Buffy. Buffy still had her serious face on. She was now openly watching Jenny dig into her plate. The slayers sat quietly. Faith could smell Giles's shampoo coming from Jenny's hair and the soap from her skin. The shadows under her eyes had lifted Faith noticed. She was looking more and more like the grinning woman from the photo. They heard a faint thump come from the living room. The slayers were on their feet immediately, but sat back down once they heard Xander's voice.

"Ugh, Will, I hate teleporting!"

"You're such a baby, Xander. It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you're the---."

They stepped into the room and stared, both mouths agape. Jenny smiled and stood up.

"Hey guys."

Willow rushed up to her and engulfed her into a hug. Xander stood awkwardly in the back.

"Ms. Calendar!" Willow muffled.

She stepped out of the older woman's reach and marveled at her. Then as if coming to her senses, Willow spoke again.

"Where's Giles?"

The slayers filled in Willow and Xander with Giles's crash and the information Jenny gave them about the Nobles. Willow cast a quick protection spell on the apartment. They would know if any vampire was within fifty feet of it. Jenny marveled at Willow's power and prowess at magic.

"You're the one who got me started," Willow smiled. "After I did that spell to restore Angel's store, I couldn't find enough on magic! After I got into some trouble---."

"Nice understatement, Will," grinned Xander.

"Ms. Calendar doesn't want the details of my horrible experience, Xander. Anyway, Giles took me to meet some fellow witches in Devon and I honed my powers. Finally grew into them you might say." Willow snapped her fingers and a purple flame appeared above them. She blew it out after a minute.

Willow and Xander were still darting glances at Jenny. Jenny sat facing them, smiling and trying to make them feel comfortable. She slipped easily back into the teaching role, asking Willow about all the latest in technology. Buffy relaxed a little more. This was the Jenny she was used to seeing. Her dark eyes were bright with wonder when Willow pulled out her laptop from her messenger bag. Jenny looked at it longingly before Willow set it in front of her.

"Have a go. It's so much faster than the dial up they were still using at the high school."

Faith had gone up to her room for a nap. Buffy took the brown leather sofa in the living room. Willow checked up on Giles. He was still asleep on his back. When he woke, she would ask him if he wanted her to heal him quickly. He could be up and on his feet again in an hour. It was still raining. They could hear the gale against the windows. The sky outside would be dark in an hour.

"Do you think the vamps will risk coming out earlier?" Xander asked no one in particular.

"I don't think they'll try," Jenny answered. "The sun is probably the most feared thing of them. If one cloud were to move, they'd be a pile of smoking ash. Or so I've been told. No, they'll start searching for me around seven tonight."

Xander nodded.

"I should call Andrew and have him set up a perimeter of slayers outside. We can at least have a heads up since I don't want the girls fighting these things."

It was almost seven when Giles stumbled out of his room. He wore his old brown dress robe over his nightclothes. He limped into the living room and saw Buffy curled up on the couch. Willow and Xander were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea with Jenny. Jenny met his eyes. She smiled at him, the earlier incident forgotten for now. Willow and Xander turned in their seats to see him.

"Wow, Giles! You look like hell!"

He laughed. "Always a pleasure, Xander."

"I can fix you up in a jiffy if you want," asked Willow.

"I think that'll be wise. If the Nobles show tonight, everyone needs to be in perfect condition. They are not happy with us."

Willow and Jenny helped him back into the room as Xander was sent on the perilous mission of waking the slayers. They heard a yelp as Faith yelled at Xander. The sound of glass breaking accompanied Xander's quick footsteps down the stairs. Buffy only groaned and stretched. She looked out the window and saw that night had finally come. She only hoped they wouldn't see the blaze of red eyes until much later.


	5. What just happened?

_**Author's Note: I am so sorry this has not been updated in forever. I haven't abandoned this story and I am glad to say that I have it all finished on my flash drive. I should have the next chapter edited and posted within a couple days. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts on this story! Again, I apologize for a short chapter. Chapter Six will be a much longer post. **_

**Chapter 5**

Giles laid down again on his bed, flat on his back. Willow stood next to him, her hands placed right on his bandaged ribs. Jenny sat on the other side of the bed. Giles reached for her hand and took it, holding it in her lap. Willow began chanting a healing spell in Latin. Giles flinched and gasped as he felt the magic setting his bones. Jenny held onto his hand with both of her own. He grunted once and clenched his jaw. It was very painful, but it would be done quickly. Willow stopped chanting after ten minutes.

"The healing is going to continue for another half hour at least, Giles. You'll be as right as rain," Willow smiled. "Even though I've never understood that expression… Maybe because I'm a native Californian," Willow mused.

Jenny laughed quietly. Giles smirked but winced as he felt another rib shift.

_________________________________________________________________________

Buffy turned off all the lights in the living room. The kitchen light was dimmed. She stared out the window. The rain had let up a bit so she could see the city around the apartment. The building next to it was slightly taller, but she had a clear view of the roof. The scythe was firm in her hand. Faith came down a minute later. She had one of her daggers out, flipping it high in the air with her left hand. She caught the handle easily, not even looking at it.

The rain had started pouring again. Buffy sighed. She missed her home in California. She wouldn't worry about seasons or constant rain there. She missed the warmth of the sun and the dryness of the air. Her hair had seen better days. She was nudged out of her musings by Faith's elbow. Her eyes peered out through the gale and saw two red lights glaring down at them from the building next door. They couldn't make out which Noble it was, but it was definitely a vampire. Another pair of eyes appeared next to it; then another and two more a couple minutes later. For the first time in a long while, Buffy was scared. Her skin crawled with anxiety. The vampires did not move, but perched on the ledge.

"Looks like they brought the family," Faith whispered. Her brown eyes were bright and she held both daggers in her hand at the ready.

Another of the fiends appeared, this time holding what looked like a large ball. They couldn't make it out. He held it in one hand and prepared to swing it in their direction. They moved just in time, glass shattering, and rain coming in torrents. The ball rolled to a stop as it hit the opposite wall. Buffy looked up at the dark figures. They were on their feet.

"Oh geez, Buffy," Faith breathed.

The ball was something wrapped in a white, bloody sheet. Giles, Jenny, Willow and Xander ran into the room. He saw the horrified looks of the slayers and followed them to the bloody heap.

"Turn around, all of you," Giles said with more than a hint of authority. The girls turned away from the sight, focusing on the vampires. Jenny moved closer to the bundle.

"You, too, Jenny. I don't want you seeing this."

Jenny stepped away, surprised at his tone. She had never seen him like this. She turned her eyes to the vampires outside. Giles unwrapped the sheet and stopped when he could see the girl's hair. It was only her head. Her eyes were green and vacant. Blood was smeared on her face. He wrapped it up again and picked it up. He didn't know who it was, but they would find the rest of her later.

"I'll get rid of this later," he said.

"Giles, who?"

"I don't know. Those monsters…"

The creatures just sat and stared. The rain and coldness had no effect on them.

"I can try a spell. To-To make them leave? They're outside the boundary for the protection one I cast earlier. That's why it didn't go off. Y-you don't think they sensed it?"

"They probably did, Willow," said Jenny quietly.

"Janna!" yelled the vampire in the middle suddenly. It was Rye's high, cold voice. "You know you can't stay with them! The Watcher himself will kill you once he finds out!"

Everyone turned to look at Jenny. Her skin turned ashen even with the little light in the room. Her eyes widened in fear. Giles grabbed her forcefully, both of his hands gripping her arms.

"What are they talking about, Jenny?" he growled. She was hiding something from him. Again. She shivered and looked at him and back to the vampire outside.

Rye scaled the brick wall down to a ledge that faced Giles's window. He stood there, arms crossed, haughty and proud. A smirk graced his pale face. The other vampires stood along the roof still. Their red eyes did not blink.

"What's wrong, Janna? Shall I tell them about your condition? I see you couldn't even take care of it at the hospital…"

The Slayers were getting drenched with the rain. Goosebumps pimpled their skin. They turned their eyes back to the vampires. Rye still clung to the opposite stone wall like a lizard. The others had stood to full height. A flash of lightening revealed two female vampires and three males; one of them, Danior. Buffy held the scythe higher.

"Come now, Janna! Speak up," the vampire taunted.

Jenny looked directly at Giles.

"Rupert, I…" She took a deep, shuddering breath. Her eyes fluttered closed and she slumped forward, Giles catching her. They heard Rye laughing. Giles picked up Jenny, holding her limp form in his arms.

"What a true gypsy! Ask her again, Watcher, when she awakens… But don't make her too anxious. She shouldn't be rattled."

He turned and climbed up the building. He stood with the other vampires for a moment. They all vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The slayers looked at each other wearily. The rain had let up a bit but it still came down. They walked away from the broken window, their weapons loose in their hands. Giles looked down at the woman in his arms. Xander and Willow stood next to each other in the doorway. They moved out of the way as Giles came towards them. He walked into his room and a couple minutes later came back out.

"Willow, will you sit with Jenny? Tell me when she wakes up."

Willow nodded and went into his room. Xander looked between Giles and the Slayers.

"So what just happened and why is the building not a fireball?"


End file.
